1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, and in particular, to a photographic apparatus that performs a rotational movement such as an inclination correction or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a type of image stabilization (also known as anti-shake, but hereinafter, simply “stabilization”) apparatus for a photographic apparatus. The image stabilization apparatus corrects for the effects of hand shake by moving a movable platform including an image stabilization lens or by moving an imager (an imaging sensor) in an xy plane perpendicular to an optical axis of a taking lens of the photographic apparatus, in accordance with the amount of hand shake that occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-71743 discloses an image stabilization apparatus that calculates hand-shake quantity on the basis of hand shake due to yaw, pitch, and roll, and then performs a stabilization on the basis of the hand-shake quantity (the first, second, and third hand-shake angles).
In this stabilization operation, the following stabilization functions are performed: a translational movement including a first stabilization that corrects the hand shake caused by yaw and a second stabilization that corrects the hand shake caused by pitch, and a rotational movement including a third stabilization that corrects the hand shake caused by roll.
In the translational movement, the movable platform is moved in the xy plane without rotational movement.
In the rotational movement, the movable platform is rotated in the xy plane.
However, in general, the movement range of the movable platform including the imager forms a rectangle. Therefore, the rotational movement of the movable platform for the third stabilization limits the movable ranges of the movable platform in the x and y directions available to translational movement (the first and second stabilizations).
When the movable ranges of the movable platform available for the translational movement are limited, the translational movement cannot be performed accurately.
Conversely, the translational movement limits the movable ranges of the movable platform for rotational movement, thus preventing it from being performed accurately.